This invention relates to a failure detection system for use in combination with a plurality of horns within a confined or enclosed space. This invention particularly relates to fabric filter dust collectors which utilize a sonic horn for assisting in cleaning the filter bags and more particularly to an apparatus for detecting from a remote location whether the sonic horn is operating.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,506 issued to H. I. Abboud on Nov. 6, 1956, a gas solid separator of the type utilizing a plurality of tubular filter elements can utilize a filter cleaning system incorporating at least one sonic generator or horn positioned within the collector or other confined or enclosed space which, when sounded, subjects the filter elements and dust cake to sound waves emitted from the horn. This energy input causes the filter cake on the bags or filter elements to drop off into a hopper from which it is discharged from the collector. The apparatus may be used either by itself or in combination with either a shaker or reverse air cleaning systems well known in the art.
In many applications, there will be a plurality of horns utilized in each compartment with the horns positioned at various locations throughout the compartment. The dust collector itself will be well insulated to insure that the proper temperature is maintained within the dust collector to prevent the inside of the collector from reaching the dew point. Due to the use of several sonic horns and the insulated dust collector, it if often difficult to detect whether or not a given horn is functioning or has failed.
In the past, in order to determine whether a horn is functioning, it has been common practice to shut off a particular compartment from normal filter operations, have a maintenance person enter the compartment while wearing ear protection devices and have the horn circuit manually actuated from outside the compartment while the maintenance person checks each horn for operation. It would be useful to devise an economical system for determining from a remote location such as the control console whether the various horns are operating.
It has also been found that sonic horns may be used in assisting the removal of material which has accumulated in a hopper such as the hopper of a dust collector as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,317, issued to R. J. Wright on Jan. 13, 1970. Other applications of sonic horns may include any place where there is an accumulation of particulate material on a surface within an enclosed space. In each application of sonic horns, where there are a plurality of horns within a given area, it would be desireable to have an economical system for detecting whether each of the horns is operating.